1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns oil well drilling, in general, and more specifically relates to a tool for use in deep well testing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in making tests of a multiple-zone completed well, it has been necessary to run a test tool down the hole at least once for each formation. Also, the test procedures involved cement squeezing and wireline setting of bridge plugs. Consequently, and particularly in connection with deep hole drilling, the saving in rig time is very substantial if only a single trip into the hole with the test tool could be accomplished.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a well tool that is able to test and seal off a series of down hole formation zones utilizing hydraulically set bridge plugs and with only a single trip into the hole.